Book binding machines are old in the art. However, most such machines are complicated by the fact that the covering operation is performed on the book insert held in a back-up or spine-up attitude, whereupon the back or spine is coated with adhesive and thereafter the cover is deposited astride the back. Further operations on the book to complete the covering operation require repositioning the book for application of pressure and formation of the hinges at the spine. It is the purpose of this invention to greatly simplify and increase the rate of book binding done by performing the entire operation continously and uninterruptedly without change of position by depositing the book, one broad side down, on an outspread cover and then wrapping the cover about the book.